Para sempre
by Srta. Mily
Summary: Ele não poderia fazê-la sentir tão bem a intensidade dos seus sentimentos, do seu desejo, como eu podia proporcionar. Ele não poderia completá-la como eu completaria. Para sempre. Ele nunca seria tão quente, tão receptivo, tão… Tão humano. 24


**Para sempre**

_Songfic com a música Depois do amor - Perla e Belo._

* * *

- Alguns dos outros Cullen tem… talentos a mais? Como ler pensamentos?

Hesitei por um segundo. Essa parecia uma pergunta que ele faria a sua espiã e não amiga. Mas qual era o sentido de esconder o que eu sabia? Agora não importava e ajudaria Jacob a se controlar.

- Jasper pode… algo como controlar as emoções das pessoas que estão perto dele. Não de uma forma ruim, só acalmá-las, esse tipo de coisa. Isso ajudaria muito Paul – acrescentei, brincando sem jeito. – E Alice pode enxergar o que vai acontecer. O futuro, mas não definitivamente. O que ela vê muda quando alguém muda de rumo.

Como quando ela me viu morrendo… e me viu me tornando um deles. Duas coisas que não aconteceram. E uma que jamais acontecerá. Minha cabeça começou a girar – parecia que eu não conseguia inspirar oxigênio suficiente. Não tinha pulmões.

Jacob agora estava completamente controlado, quase imóvel a meu lado.

- Por que você faz isso? – perguntou ele. Ele puxou de leve meu braço, o que estava junto a meu peito, e depois desistiu quando não o afrouxei com facilidade. Nem percebi que o havia mexido. – Você faz isso quando está aborrecida. Por quê?

- Dói pensar neles. – sussurrei. – É como se eu não conseguisse respirar. Como se estivesse me desfazendo em pedaços. – Era estranho o quanto eu agora podia contar a Jacob. Não tínhamos mais segredos.

Ele afagou meu cabelo.

- Está tudo bem, Bella, está tudo bem. Não vou falar nisso de novo. Desculpe.

- Estou bem – eu disse, ofegando. – Acontece o tempo todo. Não é culpa sua.

- Somos uma dupla transtornada, não é? – disse Jacob. – Nenhum de nós consegue se manter inteiro.

- É patético – concordei, ainda sem fôlego.

- Pelo menos temos um ao outro. – disse ele, claramente reconfortável com a idéia.

Abri a boca para concordar, quando nossos olhos se encontraram. Calei-me outra vez, de repente pensando que aquilo não bastava.

Eu queria mais.

Jacob reparara em meu silêncio. Agora ele me olhava ansioso com as sobrancelhas escuras levemente franzidas.

- Bella? Nós temos um ao outro, certo?

- Você tem a mim, Jacob. – Tranqüilizei-o, vendo os traços se suavizarem. – Mas e eu? Eu tenho você?

- Bella! – Ele agora parecia ofendido. – É claro que você tem a mim! Inteiro! Pra sempre! Como pode duvidar? Não quero que isso pareça piegas de novo, mas Bella, eu te amo. Você tem a mim e ao meu amor. Para sempre.

Seus olhos brilhavam, intensos, com a veracidade de suas palavras. Seus dedos acariciavam a pele do meu braço fornecendo um calor gostoso que deixava um rastro por onde passava. Ele entrelaçou nossos dedos sem que eu me lembrasse de desfazer o aperto ao redor do buraco em meu coração. Quando percebi, ele estava mais próximo do meu rosto do que deveria estar.

- Jacob… - suspirei cansada, censurando apenas com minha voz. Só tinha forças para apertar sua mão de volta, não para desviar a atenção daqueles olhos tão reconfortantes. Só tinha forças para obedecer ao imã que aquele calor poderoso me oferecia, não para me afastar. Estava cansada de me afastar.

- Você não quer o meu amor, Bella?

Suspirei mais uma vez. O que estava acontecendo com Jacob? Por que minhas recusas não estavam mais funcionando? Por que ele estava usando aquele tom de voz rouco e baixo como o de um amante apaixonado? Por que ele não se afastava, fazia uma piada e voltávamos a tomar refrigerante e a conversar sobre coisas banais? E a cima de tudo… Por que eu não me levantava e ia embora naquele momento?

- Eu quero mais do que amor, Jacob. Amor não basta para mim.

_Eu quero mais  
Um pouco mais  
Depois do amor  
Quero um carinho, um abraço  
Me dá, por favor_

_No meu romantismo, não vejo problema  
Te faço um pedido  
Me leva pro cinema_

Você não vê, não consegue entender  
Eu quero atenção, ao invés de prazer

Percebi que a aproximação do seu rosto não continuou. Ele parou, e pareceu pensativo por um instante antes de suas mãos se moverem depressa e ele me puxar para o colo dele, como se fosse uma criança muito pequena.

Minha cabeça raspou no teto do carro, que balançou, reclamando pelo movimento rude. Porém, não tive tempo de reclamar já que ele espremeu minha cabeça contra seu ombro e começou me balançar como se estivesse mimando um bebê.

- Eu te dou o meu amor, Bella – ele sussurrou no meu ouvido. – E te dou tudo além disso, se você quiser. Aceitá-lo já seria um bom começo.

_Me pegue no colo  
Diga que sou sua  
Andar de mãos dadas  
Caminhar na rua_

- Jacob…

- Xiii. Não precisa dizer nada, Bella. Deixa pra lá.

- Mas Jacob, eu…

- Bella. Deixa… Deixa eu te perguntar só uma coisa. Como é que você pode ter certeza que não pode me amar? Porque você não me dá a chance de curar esse buraco que você tem aí dentro?

Tentei dizer alguma coisa. Dizer que ele seria incapaz de curar o buraco em meu peito porque só existia um único ser capaz de fazer isso. Que não poderia amá-lo, porque nunca poderia esquecer o meu único amor. Mas eu não disse nada. Não disse por que eu não sentia mais que isso era verdade, por que o abraço em que eu estava me fazia desejar nunca mais sair dele, por que eu queria uma nova chance, dar essa chance ao meu coração. Afinal, Edw… Edward não voltaria. Nunca mais. Ele me deixara só, na compania daquele vazio em meu peito. E Jacob estava ali para restaurá-lo.

- Quando eu briguei com você… Quando eu disse que não poderíamos mais nos ver, que eu não poderia mais ser seu amigo… Você não sofreu? O que você sentiu? O que você sentiria se eu fosse embora agora?

Ele estava falando sério? Senti que meus olhos se arregalavam só em pensar que ele poderia. O que seria de mim? Não, Jacob não podia me deixar, não ele! Eu não sobreviveria se ele também se fosse!

- Jacob… Você não pode me deixar! Por favor, eu… Se você também me deixar… Jacob…

_Bem, não faz isso comigo  
Eu, preciso do teu abrigo  
Meu bem, por favor, faz isso não  
Eu preciso de carinho e atenção_

Os braços ao meu redor abraçaram-me com ainda mais força.

- Xiiii! Bella, eu não vou a lugar algum! Acalme-se, ok? Eu estou bem aqui com você e não vou embora. Foi só uma pergunta que eu não devia ter feito, desculpe.

- Mas…

- Você está muito agitada ultimamente. Acho melhor eu tomar mais cuidado com as coisas que te falo. Vem, deixa eu abraçar você melhor. Sossegue.

Jocob segurou firme minha cabeça em seu ombro, não permitindo que eu me afastasse. Eu nem queria. Para estranheza do nosso relacionamento sempre tão disputado, a única coisa que eu resolvi fazer foi obedecê-lo.

* * *

Bella era tão estranha. Normal ela nunca foi, mas do jeito que estava já era demais. Fora do comum.

Aquele sanguessuga idiota nunca deveria tê-la abandonado, mas já que o fez, era minha chance de mostrar que só o meu amor era único e verdadeiro. O problema seria arrancar aquela tristeza dela… Convencê-la de que eu estava ali disposto para oferecer tudo o que ela precisava, e mais além.

_Se pede mais  
Um pouco mais  
Depois do amor  
Pede um carinho, um abraço  
Te dou, meu amor_

Não que ela não parecia se deixar convencer, mas o fantasma daquele bebedor de sangue a impedia de abrir o seu coração para mim. Quer dizer, eu estava ali para dar tudo o que ela precisava, então, o que faltava? Eu era inteiramente dela. Só dela. Faria tudo o que ela pedisse. Daria tudo o que ela quisesse. Ela só não se deixava apaixonar porque ele ainda a assombrava! Por isso ela estava ali, agora, carente… solitária… Mas eu vou mudar isso. Eu posso mudar!

_No seu romantismo  
Não vejo problema  
Me fez um pedido  
Eu levo pro cinema_

_Vem logo me ver  
Não consigo entender  
Te dou mais atenção  
Não quero só prazer_

- Jacob?

- Diga, Bella.

Demorou bem um minuto inteiro até que ela realmente falasse. E quando o fez, foi gaguejando.

- E-eug-gostariadedetentar…

- Não entendi absolutamente nada do que você disse, Bella. Fale devagar.

Ela suspirou.

- Eu quero tentar.

Foi minha vez de hesitar.

- Tentar? O quê?

Bella deu uma risada nervosa.

- Se você vai fingir que não entendeu eu vou acabar mudando de idéia…

- Não! – gritei, a segurando mais forte. Bella riu de novo. – Eu só quero saber… você tem certeza? Bella, eu serei sempre seu amigo, independentemente do que aconteça, mesmo amando você, se me disser que a única coisa que deseja é minha amizade e que seus sentimentos por mim não podem mudar, eu entenderei. Não vou abandoná-la, Bella. Nunca vou deixá-la sozinha. Nunca.

Bella esforçou-se o suficiente para se afastar do meu abraço sufocante e me encarar. Ela inclinou a cabeça para o lado e sorriu.

- Está me dispensando?

Meu sorriso de resposta foi imenso e feliz O dela foi simples, mas significava tudo pra mim. Significava que ela confiava em mim para curar o buraco em seu peito. Significava que ela estava abrindo um espaço maior para mim em sua vida. Significava que ela estava disposta a tentar.

Significava que eu seria o homem mais feliz do mundo, porque a tinha em meus braços, para mim. Só para mim.

- Prometo que você nunca vai se arrepender, Bella. Você vai ser a mulher mais feliz do mundo.

Ela continuou me encarando com aqueles olhos chocolates carentes de amor, de atenção. Aproximei-me e beijei suavemente sua bochecha, acariciando seus cabelos, antes de erguer sua cabeça o suficiente para beijar o canto de seus lábios. Ela fechou os olhos e os ofereceu para mim, absolutamente em entrega.

Encostei meus lábios nos dela bem devagar, assistindo seu suspiro e ouvindo seu coração mudar o ritmo, agora quase acompanhando o meu disparado. Ela entreabriu os lábios. Surpreendi-me com a facilidade com que ela estava se entregando a mim, cedendo ao meu amor. Bella me amava. Ela só não percebera isso.

Até agora.

Então eu aprofundei o beijo. A princípio, devagar. Mas a vontade acumulada de tê-la em meus braços daquela forma tornava minha paciência muito sensível. Só pude esperar que ela começasse a retribuir antes de fechar os olhos, embrenhar meus dedos naqueles fios de cabelo sedosos, enlaçar sua cintura trazendo-a para mais e mais perto do calor do meu corpo, e beijá-la, com toda a vontade, todo o amor, todo o desejo que eu sempre senti e que guardei por todo esse tempo. Sem dúvida o beijo mais apaixonado que eu já dera em toda a minha vida. Sem dúvida o beijo mais verdadeiro que ela tivera nos últimos meses, porque aquele vampiro sugador não poderia beija-la daquela forma; ele não poderia fornecer o calor que meu corpo oferecia; ele não poderia oferecer a maciez, a umidade, o calor e a suavidade que meus lábios podiam oferecer a Bella.

Ela não poderia fazê-la sentir tão bem a intensidade dos seus sentimentos, do seu desejo, como eu podia proporcionar. Ele não poderia completá-la como eu completaria. Para sempre. Ele nunca seria tão quente, tão receptivo, tão…

Tão humano.

E Bella nunca seria dele, como agora era minha.

_Te pego no colo  
Não tá mais sozinha  
Como eu te adoro  
Sei que és toda minha…_

Toda minha. E apenas minha.

Para sempre.


End file.
